


True Love

by xhelloxbeautifullx



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Angst, Pegging, Rimming, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhelloxbeautifullx/pseuds/xhelloxbeautifullx
Summary: Sabo is returning to the base after a tough mission and Koala just knows what to do to help him relax.
Relationships: Koala/Sabo (One Piece)
Kudos: 12





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies ♡♡♡ this is my first One Piece fic in a really long time haha however~ this is a commission fic ! I hope you guys enjoy ♡ 
> 
> And as always, my Twitter: [@helloxbeautyx](https://twitter.com/helloxbeautyx?s=09)

There's a beautiful bright sun casting over the calm sea. Its radiant light shines onto the gentle water in the distant horizon. A small flock of birds are flying delicately over the breathtaking scenery. Those beaming rays of sunshine caress his skin along with a gentle breeze. It's making Sabo feel like he's in heaven despite the weak feeling coursing through his body. The tender sways of the palm trees and the sounds of different sea creatures frolicking in and out of the water are simply captivating. 

Sabo sits on the sand and allows the ocean to wash over his feet here and there since the crew is relaxing after finally returning to the Revolutionary Army's new base. His squad was infiltrating another one of Kaido's SMILE shipments in order to destroy the artificial devil's fruit. The salty scent of the ocean causes the second-in-command to feel at peace once everything is said and done. A warm sensation shoots through his body and it almost brings tears to his eyes.  _ I wish I could see Luffy again already … _ Running his hands through the majestic sand once more, Sabo forces himself to get up after the sun has set.

Still feeling a little weak from having his feet in the ocean, Sabo is a little unsteady as he makes his way back inside the base where he's greeted by everyone. The first person who catches Sabo's attention is none other than his lover, Koala.

"Welcome back! Come on, let's go settle in so we can relax." Koala greets with a bright smile, cupping Sabo's cheeks and pulling him close for a gentle kiss. She blinks when there's a rush of water coming from outside and she breathes a sigh of relief when she realizes what it is. "Ah, it's only raining. It won't stop my plans for you though~"

The sudden rain has a mesmerizing effect on this beautiful island. Like a heavy cloak, the rain dampens the spirit of the sand, suffocating the feeling of inspiration that floods through this place like blood does in a body. The hustle and bustle inside the base continues despite the quick weather change. However, the gloom of the day unable to squash the Revolutionary Army, who are ants in an anthill. In their own element completely at peace.

That's the life on this island without difficult missions taking place. As the number two in command, Sabo has to lay low, but it's difficult as he's pushing through the nerves swirling throughout his mind like a hurricane. Tonight the young couple is going to try something different for the first time, but Sabo has no idea what his girlfriend has planned.

"Koala? What do you have planned?" Sabo asks as he's being dragged to their shared bedroom inside the base, feeling more curious than the first time Koala brought up wanting to try something. 

“Go take a shower to calm your nerves. I'll get everything ready while you're gone.” Koala smiles as she walks over from the bedroom, kissing her boyfriend’s lips affectionately. “I'm a little nervous but I'm really excited too.”

Once the sound of their shower is heard in the bedroom, the brunette takes out a bottle of lube, a black latex glove, and her secret weapon: a strapon with a dildo about the same size and girth as Sabo's cock. As Koala is sliding the glove onto her right hand, her favorite set of muscular arms wrap around her from behind and a tender kiss to her neck catches her attention completely. 

“You look really beautiful with your new toy on you, but why the glove? My ass is clean, I just cleaned it.” Sabo frowns a little at the latex despite being incredibly curious over it. 

“Because I don't want my nails to scratch the inside of your ass while I'm fingering you open." Koala turns in his arms and kisses under her love's chin. “Or ruin my nails. I got them done on the last island I went to after a mission.”

If anyone aside from the tiny brunette would have talked to him that way, Sabo would have blown them into smithereens on the spot or beat them to a pulp. Sabo knows he doesn’t say how much he loves his girlfriend often either, but he knows he should say it more. He truly is grateful for Koala and the fact that she’s more than willing to do anything for him, including fucking him with a strapon.  _ Wow, she really is beautiful. I want to marry her.  _ He doesn’t get the chance to think anymore as he feels Koala pushing him onto their king sized bed with a strength that Sabo didn’t realize she had gained. 

Sabo pulls his sexy lover on top of him once he's on the bed, wrapping his muscular arms around Koala's curvy waist. Slight moans are released between their multiple kisses as Koala begins to caress down his slender sides, down to Sabo's perfect hips. Their last kiss finally parts when the need for air becomes too desperate, but it doesn't stop Koala from attacking her boyfriend's neck with kisses and hickeys.

It suddenly becomes obvious that Koala is just as nervous yet excited as Sabo is as she makes her way down his body. This is something new for the both of them, and Koala decides to imitate what her love normally does to her. Each kiss has lingering heat from those same lips, especially as they reach the blonde's most sensitive area. 

"Ngh, fuck, Koala…” Sabo groans breathlessly between moans as he feels soft lips travel down his skin. He's not used to such gentle treatment during their usual lovemaking, but he also enjoys watching Koala squirm under him.

Koala flashes a smile and doesn't hesitate to run her velvet tongue all over Sabo's throbbing erection slowly. As it's obvious that she's taking her time, the slow pace is already driving the blonde insane with arousal. Strained moans and grunts for more only escalate after Sabo watches his cock disappear into Koala's mouth. The sensation is too unbearable as Sabo grips the sheets tightly until his knuckles turn white, struggling not to ignite the sheets or his wife's hair with flames from his inherited abilities. 

_ I-I won't hurt Koala with Ace's flames! I love them both too much... _

Then, Koala releases Sabo's shaft with a seductive popping sound and the sweet torture is far from over for the blonde. The beautiful brunette gently holds up both of her lover's thighs, spreading them and Sabo already knows what's coming next just by watching the lust and love in those ocean blue eyes.

Sabo can't help but arch his back slightly and covers his mouth to avoid a cry of pleasure to escape past his lips the moment he feels his girlfriend's tongue lick his ass hole. Sure the blonde has fingered himself here and there and slept with men before he officially started dating Koala after a few missions with her, but the softness of Koala's tongue kicks all of his old flings out the window with full force.

The tip of Koala's tongue traces careful circles around the ring of muscle before penetrating it, and a blush appears on her face when Sabo finally lets out a cry of pleasure. Never in her life has expected to hear such a pornographic sound coming out of her future husband's mouth. If Koala wasn't already heavily aroused, she would be now at that simple sound.

"F-Fuck...hurry… fuck me, Koala.” Sabo's voice is cracking with lust mixed with a hint of embarrassment at his own voice betraying him.

“Wait a little more please. I don't want to hurt you, Love.” Koala whispers fondly after moving her mouth away from Sabo's entrance, gently kissing it one last time before grabbing the bottle of lube.

The clear gel is cold against Sabo's hot skin as he feels Koala smearing some on his now twitching entrance. His eyes are focused on that black glove, observing her warming up the lube on her covered fingers by moving it around. Sabo nods without fully hearing his love asking if he was ready.The penetration makes the blonde gasp before exhaling deeply. It's uncomfortable, but not painful because Sabo is nowhere near a virgin. Koala's fingers are smaller than what he's used to, but her nimble digit somehow found his prostate on the first try.

“Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?” Koala asks worriedly and slowly wiggles her finger, rubbing that bundle of nerves which is making Sabo let out deliciously lewd noises.

“Don't stop, r-right there feels really fantastic.” Sabo rasps, knowing his girlfriend won't continue unless she knows he's alright and ready for more. “Keep going.”

A second finger is carefully added along with the first one and Koala is clearly focusing on touching Sabo's prostate again. When she finds it a second time, Koala presses it firmly with her fingers and starts thrusting those small agile fingers in and out of Sabo. At first, she starts out slow, but the moans her Sabo is letting out only spurs her on to pick up the pace.

“You look so pretty like this, Sabo. You're hungrily sucking up my fingers. Shall I add another?” Koala asks in a cooing tone, seeing how impatient Sabo is getting but she's on a mission to make him cum twice like he always makes her.

“Fuck m-me already!” Sabo growls but it's short lived when he feels not one, not two, but three fingers against his prostate.

The blonde bucks his hips to meet the hand thrusting into him,  _ finally  _ moaning without restraint as he starts feeling his orgasm creeping up on him. What pushes him over the edge is Koala's luscious mouth around his nipple. The combination of her fingers ramming into his prostate and her lips licking and sucking his nipple makes Sabo's resolve crumble. Sabo throws his head back against their pillows with a strained cry as white spurts of cum land on his chiseled abs, feeling his hips tremble slightly as Koala works him through his orgasm before slowly pulling her hand away.

_ Gods, Sabo really is beautiful like this. I'll tell him later.  _ Koala thinks to herself and drags her tongue along Sabo's stomach while looking up at the love of her life, lapping up his cum before pouring more lube onto her gloved hand one more time and smearing it onto the strapon while Sabo catches his breath.

“You don't have to hold back anymore. I can take it.” Sabo smirks and rolls himself onto his stomach, raising his hips so his ass is in the air and his knees are holding his lower half up. 

“You should ride me next time we do this.” Koala giggles and spanks Sabo playfully before slowly sliding the dildo into him. Once she's all the way inside, she takes off the glove and tosses it aside to be cleaned up later. She wants to soak up this into her memory before worrying about a mess.

Sabo shivers and his jaw drops as he really gets a chance to feel the huge strapon his future wife bought off some shady person during their mission. The initial sting is long forgotten as the feeling is too good for words once the blonde feels himself being stretched pleasantly.  _ Fucking hell… this feels really good.  _ Before he can demand Koala start to move, Sabo nearly melts from the soothing hand caressing his tailbone to silently tell him everything is okay.

Koala leaves her hand on Sabo's lower back and keeps the other on the blonde’s hip, squeezing tightly enough that she knows there will definitely be a mark in the morning from her tiny hand. As she starts to thrust into Sabo, his moans sound a little restricted and pained until the dildo hits his prostate like her fingers did previously.

“You're such a good boy, Sabo. You're taking me so well.” Koala nearly sings her praise, knowing the effects praise has on her boyfriend. “Do you like being my good boy?”

If the blush on his face isn't enough to show he loves the praise, his loud moans should be more than enough to prove Sabo loves the praise while being fucked by the love of his life. Neither of them notice that they're making too much noise at this point, but the pleasure he's feeling is making Sabo feel like he's over the moon. A smooth hand wraps around his aching cock and Sabo releases after a few quick strokes, moaning a bit louder and his voice jumps an octave from the intense second orgasm. 

"It's your turn...Koala." Sabo whispers and skillfully removes the strap on the second the love of his life lays back on their bed. He waits for Koala to get comfortable before crawling between her legs, kissing every inch of skin in front of his face along the way.  Sabo then licks his upper lip as if preparing to have the best meal of his life before placing tender kisses to both of Koala's slim,muscular thighs, using his thumbs to gently spread his girlfriend's wet lower lips and thinking that he is one of the luckiest men in the universe. “Beautiful.”

Before Koala can complain about being stared at, Sabo licks a long, slow stripe along her pussy. He does it again and again, savoring the whimpers and moans he's pulling out of Koala with the fear of not having this chance again in the back of his head. Koala tries to buck her hips to bring that hot tongue to where she needs it the most, blushing up to her ears at her growing desperation as well as over the fact that Sabo is enjoying all the slick coming out of him.

“S-Sabo, stop teasing... please…” Koala cries out without meaning to when she feels lips wrapping around her clit, throwing her head back against the pillows the second Sabo starts to suck on the nub.

Sabo has to hold those powerful thighs to keep them apart or else his head will be crushed by them. He doesn't want Koala to squash his head at the moment, not that he would actually mind that but that is a different conversation for a different time. The blonde only pulls away when he feels Koala getting close to having an orgasm, unable to stop smirking a little at the whine of protest that reaches Sabo's ears.

"Sorry, Sorry, I won't stop this time." Sabo chuckles quietly and places a tender kiss onto Koala's clit as an apology before getting back to work pleasing his girlfriend. 

Sabo then slowly drapes his tongue out from his mouth and traces circles around Koala's sensitive clit tantalizingly slow, smirking to himself at how something so simple is reducing a strong willed woman into putty in his hands. Hearing Koala let out a quiet gasp the moment she feels a finger penetrate her wet pussy makes Sabo smirk a little against her skin. The volume of the brunette's moans begin to increase slightly as Sabo sucks on her clit while pumping that long digit slowly.

“S-Sabo, ahh~ p-please don't stop…” Koala whimpers as she's helpless to move herself since Sabo is holding him down with the available hand and submits to the overwhelming pleasure the blonde is causing.

“Please keep saying my name like that, Koala, you sound so sexy.” Sabo says against his girlfriend's clit and slides another finger inside carefully, slowly starting to stretch and scissor Koala open.

A familiar pool of heat forms in Koala's gut as her orgasm is getting closer, especially now that Sabo is fucking her with his long tongue. Sabo has to carefully hold Koala still as she squirms, well tries to, and vigorously flicks his tongue over his girlfriend's clit, smirking to himself when she moans his name loudly as she cums. Sabo kisses her quivering pussy before laying next to her so they can come back down from their euphoric highs.

"If this is how we're going to unwind after difficult missions, I definitely want to do this!" Koala giggles shakily and holds Sabo close to her. "You need to be more careful, too. I don't want you getting seriously hurt or ending up in the ocean."

"That was one time! And I wasn't worried because you were there to pull me out." Sabo huffs before shuffling to make himself comfortable, shutting his eyes once he's settled down to relax. "I'm more worried about you… I can't lose you before I can ask you the most important question."

"Sabo…" Koala's eyes widen briefly and smiles to herself as she shuffles closer herself so they can lay in each other's arms.

It doesn't take long for the two of them to get extremely comfortable with Sabo's face pressing against Koala's breasts so the brunette can have room to touch his fluffy tresses. Those soft and lush waves feel phenomenal under Koala's smooth fingers and she savors the way each strand glides between her digits as she caresses the blonde's silky hair.

Even though she's been allowed to touch Sabo like this whenever he pleases, Koala sometimes fears she won't be able to lay with Sabo like this.  _ How long will it take before he's gone for good? I don't want to lose him…  _ Pushing aside the negative thoughts, Koala continues to stroke Sabo's cat fur-like hair especially after hearing a low rumbling against her chest that resembles purring. A fond smile creeps onto her face and Koala doesn't flinch when he feels arms wrapping around her waist or when she's pulled closer somehow.

_ I wish Sabo wasn't so reckless… I don't want this to end.  _ Koala thinks to herself as her fingers gingerly scrape Sabo's scalp, enjoying the deeper pleased sounds she receives as a reward. This slowly leads to the back of the blonde's head being massaged while his golden strands are being fondled. The gentle ministrations don't stop even after soft snoring reaches Koala's ears, signaling her companion really did fall asleep.  _ This is perfect… _ Koala thinks as she slowly wraps her arms around Sabo's neck, holding her hopefully future husband close and smiling warmly against blonde fluffy curls.

_ Sabo… you have no idea how much I love you. Don't die on me, okay? _


End file.
